Captured by embers, Tortured by Sparks
by avatar88th
Summary: After the events within the capitol and Azula's revelation towards her brother. The gang set out to capture her and bring the raven haired bender to justice, maybe even get through to her. But Azula has one goal in mind; breaking the Avatar and turning him into one of her mindless drones, doing so with her not so little secret between snuggled between her legs...


**Warnings: Torture, rape, bad language, nudity, sex, TS Azula **

**This story will be very dark and explicit with content that some may find triggering/offensive/hurtful. You have been warned, turn back now or forever hold your peace.**

* * *

Upon finding themselves cast into the wilderness out of sight for their mission, the Gang decided that right now, their best option would be to stop and set up camp for the night. His gaze cast onto the horizon, no doubt in contemplation of what or rather why they'd set out on this charge in the first place. It had been a grueling three months since the events at the capitol, the Kemurikage, her revelation towards the Fire Lord and the festering doubt it had etched within him. And to their shame, the rest of the group somewhat as well. No… Azula was sightless, arrogant with childish pettiness a lead her conviction; but they'd have been lying to themselves that her words, rather her half-realized plan hadn't left a sour taste in everyone's mouth. And in doing so had rallied them together to capture her and see that she'd answer for what she'd done.

But most of all she left that taste lingering the strongest in his own; did she have a point? Was he at the end of it all really just a carbon reimaging of his father? He couldn't lie, least to himself, that she was ruthless to her principle, her theory, her conviction. Probably nae, more so to the point of madness he mused. But that didn't soften the blow. He bared his teeth, deep in pained contemplation. His emotions fighting, reason against fear, remorse against obstinateness. He hadn't even realized when the waterbender had approached and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her gentle reassuring squeeze taking him away from his thoughts even if for only the most fleeting of moments, it was enough to settle the whirlwind of his thoughts.

"We'll find her Zuko, and she'll answer for what she's done, but you can help her, put her on the right path. It's not too late, never forget that, use that as your driving force." She reassured. Her tone gentle and honest, as it always was, but the scared man heard it himself in her voice. The questioning undertone of rather or not he indeed would be willing to help her or rather… was even able to.

"I will." He deadpanned. Not that he didn't apricate Katara's advice, quite the opposite. Over the years he saw her words as council and often sought them out in his more challenging hours, and because of that, the young Fire lord was delighted to have such a caring friend.

"We should set up here for the night." The young airbender announced, "Azula couldn't be much further, I know we're getting close."

The tattooed monk was right, and trying to pursue her now in their tired state would only serve as a recipe for disaster.

"Alright." Zuko offered, his own tiredness showing through more than he would have liked.

The following ten minutes saw the group set out their sleeping arrangements for the rest of the night; Aang and Katara's stone tent raising from the depths as one giggled toward the other, no doubt sharing as inside joke. And Toph much like the two lovers erecting her own earthen tent before sauntering inside its darkened enclosure. The man remaining however had a flame in his eye. One of undying anger, pain and suffering, as his wolf tail was steadily being licked by the cool night air.

"We'll find her too." Zuko spoke, approaching Sokka, his own eyes set with determination and grit for his friends mourning.

"We'd have better, because your sister won't have such as easy time answering to me." He all but spat, pushing past him and marching off in the opposite direction from which he came, the coldness to his voice all but sending a chill down the firebenders usually resolute spine.

He knew the warrior had every right to be upset, not a day after they'd left in pursuit of Azula had he found out that she'd been kidnapped by the Kemurikage, his blood boiling and revenge yearning for that blue flame wielding animal to be brought down. After all, it was now for the second time, that the raven haired firebender had taken her away from him…

The next morning came and the Gang wasted little time in reestablishing the trail on their target. Wadding through the thick forest they eventually found themselves face to face with a three-story high metal structure planted in the middle of nowhere.

"She's in there, her and her lackeys! We should go in fast and take her" the tanned man growled between grit teeth. His demeanor fueled and anger all but ready to leap.

"Of course she is, that's exactly the problem! It's blatantly obvious that it's a trap! Come on Sokka it's too easy. Why do you think she'd just lead us here like this?" his sister demurred, reaching out and hastily grabbing the warrior's arm, as if instinctively ready to chase after him case he bolted in blindly with anger.

"Wait I see an unguarded entrance behind those bushes, if we scale up using the shrubs as cover, I think we could get in undetected, it's worth a shot." Aang pipped up, gesturing towards the half-hidden door. The group turned their heads in the direction he was pointing and with a silent nod from each member of the group they made their approach. Upon reaching the entrance the group filed in behind Toph giving her space to work on the door. Widening her stance, the earthbender made a smooth parting motion with her hands as the metal of the door bent to her will, creaking and warping as the edges of the heavy stud metal folded up and outwards.

Upon gaining access the group aligned single file along the left side of the narrow corridor, it was barely lit bar the ominous red glow that was being emitted from sparsely spread lambs hung either side of the wall, eerily similar to those that were found of the decks of fire nation ships. Cautiously the gang made their way deeper into the complex, each expecting to take their fighting stances at any moment but to the groups surprise for the most part the building seemed entirely void of any life what so ever. After rounding the corner, the gang found themselves a large open room, each of them now on very high alert for a threat.

The situation was palpable, the room eerily quiet. Yet, something felt off… Zuko not quite being able to put his finger on it. The air almost felt heavy around them, thick with dreed and when he saw the hairs on his forearm stand on edge and electricity spark between them, he knew they weren't alone.

He hadn't even time to react before the bright light almost blinded him and the explosion sent him along with the rest of the group flying onto their backs. The all too familiar sound Azula's lightening sparking from between her fingers as she gracefully landed from atop her perch now stood perfectly in front of him. The cold amber of her orbs peering into the shocked ones now looking back up at her.

"Zuzu! it's been too long! And you brought my prize as well, the Avatar!" she manically smiled before not a second sooner launching her pointed fingers toward him, lightening licking their tips ready to deliver the final blow. Azula was fast, but Katara was right on her heel and just as the stray streams of energy started the release from her fingers a tentacle of water wrapped around her wrist and pulled it aside, her bolt of lightning striking just inches away from Zuko's head. The explosion causing chunks of debris and dust to kick up everywhere. Sending everyone including Azula flying backwards and Zuko rag dolling face first into the wall in front of them, his body hitting the ground with a sickening thud as a pool of crimson formed around where he was face down.

The young airbender was first to stumble to his feet. He shakily steadied himself and peering through the thick cloud of dust he called out to the earthbender.

"Toph, we need to find her! Use the dust as cover." He shouted out, hoping she'd received the cryptic instruction to use her seismic sense amongst the upheaval.

"Dead ahead of ya twinkletoes!" she affirmed back. Before he heard her bare foot being slammed into the ground… "She's directly ahead of you, go now!"… "She's making for an exit, you're the closest, GO."

"No Aang, she wants you; she's baiting you, don't do it!" Zuko shouted between agonized groans and grunts through the dust and smoke.

"We need to stop this, now. Enough is enough…" the airbender declared, and planting on his heal he darted towards the newly formed speckles of light that he surmised were coming from her newly revealed exit. Barreling through the smoke he suddenly found himself in another this time smaller room. Spinning around on the spot Aang threw a roundhouse that formed a gust of air sending his newly acquired attackers flying backwards before continuing the maneuver to face two more coming at him from his left side. A moment later though the feeling of four quick successive jabs up his opposite side caused him to lose all feeling in both his right arm and leg. He grunted out in discomfort, baring his teeth and willing his body onwards. He created a defense by erecting a wall of flame around him, the young Avater made to go back the way he came, however just as he limped towards the exit a metal grate slammed down in front of him trapping him in.

"Aang!" Katara shouted from the other room and just as she reached the other side of the grate white hot pain erupted from every pore in his skin as he felt Azula's hand clamp down on the back of his neck sending electricity from his head right down to his toes. A blood gurgling scream filled the air as Aang's body violently convulsed and shook under the volts. Every fiber in his body contracting a pulsating under her touch.

"NOOOO" he could barely make out Katara screaming his name from the fog of pain coursing through his mind, nor her repeated slams against the metal of the grate. His body hitting the ground with a sickening thump, face first.

"Toph bend the grate open now, don't just stand there!" she pleaded, tears now dangerously close to spilling from distressed lids.

"I can't! I've never felt this kind of metal before!" Toph pained back.

"platinum" the group fell silent upon hearing that cold voice "purest metal in the world, impossible to bend and practically indestructible" Azula mockingly quipped back.

"If you've hurt him Azula, so spirits help me I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth." The waterbender growled, her anger now profusely oozing from every cell within her body. Her eyes locked onto and twitching with fire for the girl just inches away from her on the other side of the metal.

"Water peasant, you'll get your turn. Don't be greedy and wait in line like everyone else. In the meantime why not sit back and enjoy the show!" the raven haired girl mocked.

"- A -A – Azula… We… Can help… You." The airbender grunted out from between pain filled grunts.

The firebender broke out in manic laughter, before reaching down and lifting up his head from the ground.

"Oh really!?" she spat. "and I assume you brought little Zuzu along because he'll show me the 'Oh so righteous' path, right? To complete my redemption arc, right? Maybe make amends with her while we're at it?" she screamed, her tone almost blood stricken.

"No, you know, I suppose I should be thanking Zuzu, all that time locked up in that nuthouse really put things into perspective. Yano, what she really wanted, Zuzu's vail he uses to phatically justify his sad actions all while denying himself of his true nature. He'll never escape his father's shadow!" she mockingly spat.

"And then there's you… The prophecy foretold; another means of control. The Avatar. And whomever shall hold said title gets to wander this wasteland with their power left unchecked by us mere mortals, that'd be below you right? But not to worry, we'll have plenty of time to get far more acquainted. And to feel the pain you and him put me through!" She purred, all while looking up towards the faces of those behind the grate.

Gripping the back of his head she spun on her haunches facing her audience, the back of his head held tight in her right hand holding him up as if showing off a dead animal to a group of onlookers. He winced out in pain, his left arm reaching up in a desperate attempt to free himself but the ember eyed beauty simply swatted it away.

"Time to wrap this up, any last words for your dear Avatar here gang?" she spoke in a playfully concerned tone. _Please don't…Sweetie…I'm soo sorry_ Katara's body was all but shaking as the tears fell freely from bloodshot blue orbs.

"Say goodbye so…"

She proclaimed before brutally smashing his face and head into the hard metal surface below. His muffled screams mixed in with the sickening sound a bone being crushed against metal. Blood splattered out from the point of impact in all directions. Not a second sooner she lifted his head up again and again, brutally slammed it back into the metal, another sickening thud, his body was now completely lifeless. But she didn't stop, with each slam of his head the blood splatter got wider and wider, his grunts of agony now nothing more than blood filled gargling noises. His arms and legs jolting every time his head collided with the metal floor.

"Aang…" it was all the heroine could manage, her tears now flowing from soaked lashes. Katara entire body shook at the sight unfolding before her. Almost in slow motion she watched on as her lover, the one she held dearest was being viciously mangled before her. Fearing the worst and overcome with blinding rage she furiously bent water whips from her skins and deep into the metal grate, the speed of her swings almost impossible fir the naked eye to catch. But it was in vain as a second later a room was enveloped in smoke and those who'd previously occupied it had vanished…


End file.
